The Switching
by Lady Seto Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always made fun of Joey Wheeler for various reasons. Joey was able to see Seto's old home life, and now it's time for Seto Kaiba to see Joey's...through a little bit of switching!
1. Chapter 1

Joey Wheeler watched the rain fall outside as he…just kind of sat there. Everything was peaceful, for he loved to just sit places.

Then the silence was broken.

His drunken father burst into the small bedroom where Joey stayed when he was home. Otherwise it was just too dangerous.

"Joseph Wheeler…get your ass out there and feed the dog!" his father yelled at the top of his lungs.

Joey was used to this sort of thing. "Dad," he said in a quavering, frightened voice, "we don't have a dog. Anymore."

His father picked up a chair that was right next to the rounded desk. "I'M WARNING YOU, KID! FEED. THAT. DAMN. DOG!"

The blonde boy retreated quickly to the corner. "Dad, we don't have a dog. You…killed it."

With a threatening roar, his drunken father picked the chair up and swung it, meaning to hit Joey, but ended up hitting the bed post.

Joey yelped in fear as the chair went back up to his father's shoulder, as if he were about to swing a baseball bat, and swung. This time, it hit Joey in the abdomen, causing him to vomit.

As Joey wretched, the chair was swinging again, but this time, it fell on top of the older man as he passed out.

Joey quietly crept out of the room and ran down the stairs as he cried.

He ran to school, completely distorted. The first thing that came to his mind was Seto Kaiba. He had no right to know _anything_ about his home life. Especially this.

As he entered the school, he was surprised to be early. Yugi wasn't there yet; neither were Tea or Tristan.

But Seto Kaiba was.

Seto noticed Joey's face was tear streaked and his eyes were red. Plus, Joey simply buried his head in his arms and was silent.

No daily rude comment?

Seto was glad Joey was finally minding his own business.

Yugi strolled into the classroom and spotted Joey. He had really wondered why no one had answered the door when he stopped be Joey's house, and now he knew why.

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi said happily.

No reply.

"…Joey?"

Still no reply.

Yugi glanced at Kaiba, who appeared not to be listening. Yugi shook Joey and said in a low voice, "Joey, was it…your father again?"

Joey nodded without lifting his head.

The spiky haired teen drew in his breath and continued speaking in the same low voice.

"I think you should tell someone, Joey."

"I…can't…"

Seto smirked behind his book. As if anyone abused Joey.

After school, Joey ran into a young boy about Mokuba Kaiba's age. He had short brown hair and greenish-yellow eyes. He was staring into the distance.

"Hey, kid. You all right?"

The kid turned slowly and said in a slow, careful voice, "My name is Kaito Kishi. Do you want a better life?"

Joey wasn't sure if he heard Kaito correctly. "Uh…what?"

"Do you want a better life?" Kaito repeated.

"Yeah, but I dunno how YOU would know that."

"Ways," the boy smirked and said something else.

Joey's mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

When Joey awoke, he wasn't quite Joey anymore. He felt taller somehow, and stronger. Mokuba was at his side, and…wait, why was Mokuba at his side?

"Hunh? Whaaaa…? Where am I?"

"Home. Shhh, now rest. You passed out in the street," Mokuba Kaiba said soothingly.

Joey sat up on his elbow. "I what?"

Mokuba sat back. "You passed out."

The former blonde tried to remember what the boy had said. The words had been subdued and indistinguishable, as if they were coming from a far away distance, not three feet away from him. What was the kid's name again? Kaito? Yes. That sounded correct.

"Mokuba, why…why am I here? Where's your brother? God, why does my head hurt?"

The younger Kaiba brother's forehead creased with concern. "You _are _my brother, Seto."

_Did Mokuba just call me SETO!_

Joey sprang out off the couch and ran down the hall to the nearest mirror. He screeched when he realized just who he was-Seto Kaiba!

"Oh my _God_!" he screamed.

Mokuba ran into the hall. "Seto, you should go see a doctor."

Joey kept shaking his head. "No, no, no…the doctor can't fix this…Kaiba!...Yes, I've _got _to see Kaiba!"

Mokuba shook his head. "Seto, I'm calling an ambulance! This is too much. You're scaring me."

Joey Wheeler shook his head. "NO!" he repeated firmly. "I think I should…um…rest. Like you said earlier, kid."

Mokuba swallowed nervously. "Okay, Seto…I think I should go to bed, too."

The former blonde nodded. "All right," he agreed. This was just what he wanted. No way was he going to sleep in this body.

**Seto's POV:**

Seto Kaiba woke up in a strange place. It wasn't exactly what he called home. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan surrounded him.

"Oh, God, Joey, thank goodness you woke up! We were _so worried!_" Tea yelped, throwing her arms around 'Seto's' neck.

The older teen in Joey's body jerked away. "Get away! Where the hell am I?"

Yugi gasped. "…Your house, Joey! And don't worry, your father won't hurt you anymore."

Seto shook his head and shoved Yugi and the rest away. "Outta my way, geeks!" he yelled angrily and ran out the broken-down door, nearly trampling the passed-out, drunken man in the doorway.

He stopped and gasped. "NO! This is the _Mutt's _house!" Seto paused, then added, "God _damn it!"_

Seto began to run down the street toward his mansion; Joey running in the opposite direction toward Seto.

**Normal POV:**

The two teens crashed into each other as they ran. Joey grumbled and started to throw a glare at the person who had so uncaringly clashed with him, but his look changed to one of surprise when he realized it was him before changing.

"_DAMN IT, KAIBA! I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

Seto smirked. "I should be saying the same thing, mutt."

Joey groaned. "We're not getting anywhere with this! I swear, Kaiba, if you don't change us back now, I'll…" he stopped as soon as he saw Kaito laughing hysterically.

The ruthless duelist gave the blonde idiot a strange look. "What's with you?"

"Kaito…it was him! You fucking idiot!" Joey shouted and proceeded to run toward the kid.

Kaito grinned wickedly and, just before disappearing, yelled, "Only one thing may switch you back!"

Seto Kaiba whirled around. "Was it that conniving little child that screwed everything up?"

"Well, duh."


End file.
